Meet the Muggle-born: Justin Finch-Fletchley
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Karena tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya, Justin Finch-Fletchley akhirnya mengabaikan statusnya sebagai penyihir dan hidup sebagai Muggle biasa. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akankah ia berhasil menghindari sihir selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Muggle-born: Justin Finch-Fletchley**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

"Apa kenangan terbaikmu, Justin?" tanya gadis di depannya.

"Kenangan terbaikku," pikir Justin, "adalah ketika aku menerima surat."

"Surat apa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Surat penerimaan dari sekolahku."

Gadis itu tersenyum. Ia sudah pernah mendengar sedikit dari Justin tentang sekolahnya yang itu. Ternyata sekolah itu menyimpan kenangan yang bahagia untuk Justin. Tapi sayangnya Justin tidak mau cerita banyak. Gadis itu tak banyak bertanya lagi. Ia tak ingin membuat Justin risih.

"Surat penerimaan dari sekolahku," ulang Justin, "dan semua hal yang terjadi selama aku sekolah di situ. Kenangan buruk dan baik, semuanya membuatku terkesan."

Mungkin memang terdengar kuno, tapi Justin Finch-Fletchley mengiyakan saja ketika ibunya ingin menjodohkannya. Lagipula hanya ibunya yang ia punya. Ayahnya telah meninggal dan ia sendiri anak satu-satunya.

"Bagaimana, Nak?" sambut ibunya begitu Justin pulang. "Bagaimana Helena?"

"Tidak buruk," jawab Justin. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai gadis itu, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan perasaan yang tepat.

Ibunya menghela napas. Ini sudah gadis ketiga yang dikenalkannya, tapi Justin belum juga menemukan yang cocok.

Mengetahui kekecewaan ibunya, Justin mendekati lalu merangkulnya. "Mama, aku masih dua puluh empat tahun. Masih lama bagiku untuk benar-benar harus menikah."

Justin naik ke kamarnya, meninggalkan ibunya yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Di kamar, Justin duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Meja belajar yang sering digunakannya belajar, walau ia tidak sepintar teman-temannya yang lebih pintar. Ya, tidak sepintar Hermione Granger contohnya…

 _"_ _Apa kenangan terbaikmu, Justin?"_

 _Ketika aku menerima surat penerimaan dari sekolahku_ , jawab Justin lagi dalam hati. _Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts._

Justin duduk memandangi taman belakang rumahnya. Ia ingat betul, saat itu keluarganya sedang pesta _barbecue_ di taman belakang rumahnya yang lama. Ayahnya masih ada dan mereka betul-betul bahagia. Lalu tiba-tiba jatuh sesuatu dari langit. Mereka semua mendongak dan mereka tak salah ketika melihat burung hantu terbang menjauh.

"Itu tadi burung hantu, kan?" tanya ayahnya.

"Burung hantu tidak keluar di pagi hari," timpal ibunya.

"Mungkin dia habis berpetualang semalaman, lalu sekarang waktunya dia pulang dan tidur," jawab Justin yang baru berulang tahun yang kesebelas kemarin.

"Pertanyaannya adalah," kata ayahnya, membungkuk mengambil benda yang jatuh itu, "apakah ini?"

Wajah ayahnya heran melihat benda yang ternyata surat itu. "Lihat," katanya, menghadapkan muka amplop itu pada anak dan istrinya, "ini buatmu, Justin."

Justin meraih amplop itu dari ayahnya. Itu benar-benar surat untuknya. Ada namanya dan alamat rumahnya. Tapi masa seekor burung hantu yang mengantarnya? Justin langsung tertawa. Apalagi tidak ada prangko disitu. Bagaimana bisa?

Justin membalik amplopnya. Amplop itu ditutup dan disegel dengan segel merah. Ada juga logo yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia membaca tulisan di bawah logo itu. " _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ … apa ini?"

"Bahasa Latin," gumam ibunya.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Justin.

"Entahlah."

Dan saat itulah hidup Justin berubah. Apalagi tak lama kemudian seseorang yang mengaku penyihir memberitahunya segalanya. Semuanya terasa mimpi, namun di sisi lain ia sangat senang, apalagi ketika suatu hari ia merasakan sendiri dunia sihir yang dimaksud.

Justin Finch-Fletchley… satu-satunya penyihir dalam keluarga. Anak yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Orang tuanya sangat bangga padanya, yah… walau ibunya lebih suka Justin masuk sekolah Muggle Eton College, sekolah elit berasrama untuk anak-anak orang kaya dan anak-anak bangsawan.

Di toko Madam Malkin, ketika ia sedang mengukur seragamnya, ia bertemu anak yang akan menjadi sahabatnya.

"Tahun pertama?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Justin mengangguk. "Aku Ernest Macmillan."

Justin menerima uluran tangannya. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan di lain tempat ia bertemu anak lain.

"Ini tongkatmu, Miss Abbott," kata Mr Ollivander sambil menyorongkan kotak panjang pada anak perempuan di samping Justin. "Dan aku akan mengambilkanmu beberapa tongkat," sambung Mr Ollivander setelah mengamati Justin beberapa saat.

Justin tersenyum pada anak perempuan itu. "Aku Justin," katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Hannah."

Waktu tiba saatnya ia pergi ke Hogwarts, ia duduk dengan anak kelas satu lain di kereta. Dari obrolan mereka, Justin benar-benar yakin kalau dunia sihir memang sangat menarik. Buktinya ada anak bernama Harry Potter yang kabarnya juga masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Tapi karena berita itu juga, Justin jadi agak takut. Penyihir yang jahat membuatnya lebih takut daripada Muggle jahat. Tapi selama ada Albus Dumbledore, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Justin senantiasa menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah pada orang tuanya. Ia juga menceritakan tentang Dia-Yang- Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut dan itu membuat orang tuanya khawatir. Justin yang sebenarnya juga agak khawatir berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Lagipula Hogwarts memiliki Kepala Sekolah yang hebat. Satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti Voldemort.

Selama itu orang tuanya tak pernah mempertimbangkan menarik Justin keluar dari dunia sihir, namun petaka di tahun kedua Justin membuat mereka serius mempertimbangkannya. Mereka marah dan bersikeras membawa Justin keluar Hogwarts, namun Justin sendiri yang melarang mereka.

"Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Justin.

"Tidak, Nak." Ibunya menggeleng kepala keras-keras. "Tidak ada yang boleh terjadi padamu. Mereka tak boleh membahayakanmu lagi!"

"Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan si Potter, kan?" sambung ayahnya tak kalah gusar. "Dia memang membawa kesusahan."

"Papa!" tegur Justin. "Ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Potter, tapi ini bukan salahnya. Aku berjanji aku tak akan kenapa-napa lagi."

Justin sempat ngambek seminggu gara-gara orangtuanya serius menariknya keluar dari Hogwarts. Tak tega dengan anak mereka, akhirnya orang tuanya mengizinkannya pergi ke Hogwarts lagi. Apalagi ketika Profesor Dumbledore sendiri datang ke rumah mereka dan menjamin keselamatan Justin.

"Justin akan jadi prioritas kami, seperti anak-anak lainnya yang diserang," begitu kata Dumbledore.

Orang tua Justin rasanya ingin mendebat penyihir itu tapi mereka sungkan. Pria tua itu memang terlihat sangat berwibawa dan bisa membuat orang segan. Namun begitu Dumbledore pergi, orangtua Justin langsung memperingatkan anak mereka.

"Kami beri satu kesempatan lagi," kata ayahnya. "Kalau kau kena bahaya lagi, kami akan langsung membawamu pulang."

"Jangan merajuk, Justin," mohon ibunya. "Kau satu-satunya anak kami. Kau yang terpenting. Kami tak peduli kalau kau penyihir dan istimewa, tapi kalau kau celaka, itu sama sekali tak ada artinya."

Siang itu mereka berpelukan lama. Sesuatu yang masih diingat Justin sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian, bahkan sampai sekarang.

.

xxx

Justin tak pernah menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang sekolahnya pada orang tuanya lagi setelah itu. Tahun-tahun berjalan menyenangkan walau terjadi kejutan-kejutan yang ada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter. Tapi semuanya terasa makin mengkhawatirkan menjelang awal tahun keenam. Segalanya berubah menjadi suram. Orang tuanya tahu itu ketika menemaninya belanja ke Diagon Alley. Dan akhirnya di ujung tahun keenamnya, kematian ibu Hannah Abbott benar-benar mengusik Justin.

Di hari ketika Hannah dibawa pulang ayahnya dan tak kembali lagi, saat itulah Justin merasa semuanya tak akan pernah sama. Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Serangan demi serangan terjadi. Ibu dan ayah Justin bukannya tak tahu. Sejak penyerangan Justin di tahun kedua, mereka sudah mencoba mencari informasi apapun untuk meyakinkan bahwa anak mereka baik-baik saja.

"Lihat, Justin, apa ini?" kata ibunya suatu hari. Ia melemparkan koran ke hadapan Justin. Koran yang tak disangka-sangkanya. Koran Daily Prophet dengan berita penyerangan ke sejumlah keluarga Muggle dan kelahiran-Muggle.

"Lihat juga ini." Ibunya melemparkan koran lain. Kali ini koran Muggle. "Dua-duanya tentang keluarga Parker. Keluarga _Muggle_. Mereka terbunuh misterius. Dan serangkaian keluarga lain. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Ibunya tiba-tiba histeris, bahkan tambah histeris ketika suatu hari sang kepala keluarga dikabarkan meninggal. Lebih menyedihkan lagi, kematiannya tidak diketahui sebabnya. Semuanya misterius. Seperti banyak pemberitaan di koran.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Justin?" ibunya tersedu-sedu. "Ayahmu tidak salah apa-apa. Kita tidak salah apa-apa. Apa salah kita, Justin?"

Justin tak tahan melihat ibunya meratap-ratap. "Keadaan sudah tak aman lagi, Mama." Justin tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi kehawatirannya. "Kita akan pergi sejauh mungkin. Kita akan ke luar negeri, keluar dari dunia sihir Inggris."

Ibunya memandang Justin tak percaya. Anak yang selama ini meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, sekarang menurut padanya untuk keluar dari dunia sihir. Namun begitu ia sangat lega dan mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan anaknya.

Justin dan ibunya berkemas sesegera mungkin. Sambil menahan air mata, Justin mencoba untuk tidak berpikir kembali ke dunia sihir. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sangat rindu dunianya, ia sangat rindu teman-temannya, tapi ia mencoba mengingat kembali ayahnya. Tak adil rasanya mencampakkan ibunya terlebih setelah kepergian ayahnya yang ia yakini karena ulah Pelahap Maut.

Terdengar suara gaduh di luar. Justin sigap menggendong tas ranselnya dan memegang ibunya yang ketakutan.

"Apa itu?" ucap ibunya penuh horor.

"Mama, pegang aku erat-erat. Percaya padaku. Kita bisa melalui semuanya."

Walau tak paham maksud anaknya, tapi sang ibu mengangguk. Ia berpegangan erat-erat pada Justin, dan dalam sekejap keduanya lenyap bersamaan dengan gerombolan orang bertudung memasuki rumah mereka.

.

xxx

Begitu kaki mereka menyentuh tanah kembali, sang ibu berteriak kaget. Ia tak menyangka ia bakal mengalami apa yang lazimnya dilakukan penyihir: menghilang dan dalam sekejap muncul di tempat yang sama sekali lain.

"Kenapa kau bawa kita ke hutan?" kata ibunya, masih takut.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Justin kalut. Pikirannya terlalu tak fokus untuk bisa mendarat di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kita harusnya ke bandara, Justin. Kau ingat?"

"Aku ingat," kata Justin. Ia memegang ibunya erat, bersiap untuk berkonsentrasi dan melakukan Apparate lagi. Namun begitu suara derap kaki memecahkan konsentrasinya. Ibunya bertambah takut lagi.

Justin membawa ibunya bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat. Orang-orang itu tambah dekat dan mereka tambah menahan napas. Namun begitu orang-orang itu mendekat, Justin merasa lega.

Keluar dari persembunyiannya, Justin berseru pelan. "Thomas!"

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan terkejut mendapati teman sekolahnya ada di situ. "Finch-Fletchley! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Kau dalam pelarian juga?"

Justin mengangguk. "Aku ber-Apparate dan salah mendarat."

Dean Thomas memandangi ibu Justin yang mengintip dari balik pohon dan memberikan senyum yang dipaksa ramah. Sungguh situasi yang sulit untuk tetap bahagia.

"Apa dia Muggle?" kata yang lain. Seorang goblin. Ia memandangi ibu Justin yang tampak takut dan tak nyaman.

"Dia ibuku, ya," jawab Justin. Ia memandangi kelompok Dean satu per satu. Selain Dean, ada dua orang lain dan dua goblin. "Thomas, kau mau ke mana?"

"Kami tak tahu," ucap Dean resah. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau kelahiran-Muggle tidak dibolehkan kembali ke Hogwarts dan sedang diburu saat ini?" Justin mengangguk. "Apa kau mau ikut kami? Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Semua orang mengawasi sekeliling dengan saksama. Justin memandang ibunya di belakang. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami mau pergi ke luar negeri. Kami tadinya mau pergi ke bandara."

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil," kata Dean, sekaligus sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Ia dan rombongannya kembali berlari lagi. Justin tak membuang-buang waktu. Ia segera berlari pada ibunya dan mereka kembali menghilang.

.

xxx

Ketika akhirnya sampai bandara, Justin segera membeli tiket pesawat _on the spot_ untuknya dan sang ibu. Selama rentang waktu menunggu keberangkatan mereka berdua terus gelisah. Mereka bahkan tak memikirkan jika hari menjelang siang dan mereka belum makan apa pun dari pagi.

Ketika akhirnya tiba waktu masuk pesawat, mereka tak membuang waktu lagi. Pikir Justin, kesempatan diburu Pelahap Maut masih ada walau mereka ada di tempat penuh dengan Muggle. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa ia dan keluarganya jadi sasaran. Salah apa mereka? Apa hanya karena ia teman sekelas Harry Potter? Apa karena ia penyihir yang lahir dari orang tua Muggle? Apa karena ia pendukung Dumbledore? Tapi apa itu dibenarkan bagi Pelahap Laut untuk memburunya? Mengapa mereka menginginkan Justin dan keluarganya mati? Justin hanya penyihir bau kencur yang tak penting.

Di dalam pesawat ia dan ibunya agak bisa bernapas lega. Justin meraba jaketnya. Tongkat sihirnya masih ada di situ. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mempertahankan diri jika ada sesuatu. Ia memandangi satu per satu penumpang yang bisa dipandanginya. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus memastikan tak ada yang mencurigakan di dalam pesawat. Namun kecuali penyihir berdarah-campuran tertentu, tak akan ada Pelahap Maut yang mengikuti karena mereka pasti tidak punya paspor. Hal itu sedikit menenangkannya.

Justin sengaja memilih negara di ujung Eropa dan jauh dari Inggris, Georgia. Lagipula disana ia tidak akan menggelandang, mari berharap. Ia punya saudara jauh di sana dan ia yakin para Pelahap Maut tak akan melacaknya sampai sejauh itu.

Setelah beberapa saat lepas landas, dan setelah diyakinkan Justin, sang ibu akhirnya tertidur dengan damai. Justin menatap ibunya iba. Sudah beberapa waktu semenjak serangan pada keluarga Muggle dan kelahiran-Muggle merebak, ibunya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Diperparah lagi dengan kematin ayah Justin yang misterius. Namun sekarang Justin menolak untuk tidur seperti ibunya. Ia tidak mau lengah sedikitpun. Hanya dirinya yang sang ibu punya. Dan hanya ibunya yang Justin punya.

.

xxx

Ketika mendarat di daratan Georgia, sang ibu sudah terlihat lebih tenang. Mereka sudah ada di negeri nun jauh, masyarakatnya damai tanpa teror, dan seperti yang telah diberitahu Justin, para Pelahap Maut itu tidak akan mengikuti mereka kemari karena tidak akan bisa naik pesawat. Mereka dipastikan tidak punya paspor.

Justin tak tega menghancurkan harapan ibunya, namun ia juga tak ingin ibunya lengah.

"Ma, tetap waspada, ya. Sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa saja muncul," Justin mewanti-wanti ibunya. Sang ibu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian melewati antrean imigrasi. Tiba-tiba ibu Justin ingin membeli makanan.

"Jangan lama-lama," pinta Justin. Ia mengikuti ibunya dari belakang. Matanya mengawasi sana-sini, dan ia terperanjat ketika dua orang yang dari tadi agak dicurigainya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ketika ia dan ibunya mengantre, mereka juga ikut berhenti. Hanya saja mereka menjaga jarak.

Justin tak tega memberitahukan keganjilan ini pada ibunya. Ketika tiba giliran ibunya memesan, rasanya ia sudah tak sabar mengajak ibunya angkat kaki.

"Justin, Nak, kau tak mau pesan?"

"Tidak," kata Justin tanpa memandang ibunya. Saat itu ibunya menyadari ada yang tidak beres. Ia cepat-cepat membayar makanan dan menurut kemanapun Justin membawanya pergi. Makanan di tangannya terlupakan.

"Nak, kau yakin mereka itu _mereka_?" tanya ibunya khawatir.

"Sepertinya memang mereka," jawab Justin, terus membelah lautan manusia. Tangannya sudah ia masukkan ke saku dalam jaketnya. "Sesaat sebelum mendarat aku melihat keganjilan mereka di pesawat."

"Kau bilang mereka tidak punya paspor!" terdengar suara ibunya yang gusar.

"Mereka penyihir dewasa. Mereka Pelahap Maut. Pasti punya cara."

Ibunya bertambah gusar. Di sisi lain ia jengkel sudah dibohongi anaknya. Justin pasti sudah mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan. Penyihir bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat keluar bandara. Di luar banyak petugas keamanan berjaga. Kalau saja yang mereka hadapi bukan penyihir, pasti Justin sudah meminta bantuan para petugas itu. Jadi ia dengan cepat melewati mereka dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Mall kota, Pak," pesan Justin pada si sopir. Ia memandangi dua orang pria itu di belakang. "Sial!" maki Justin. Kedua pria itu juga masuk ke dalam taksi dan masih bisa membuntuti mereka.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Justin?" tuntut ibunya. Ia mulai menangis. Justin tambah bingung. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan cara. Sebelum sampai tujuan, Justin minta berhenti di jalanan kota yang cukup ramai. Ia masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi cepat atau lambat ia pasti harus berhadapan dengan mereka.

Akhirnya Justin setengah berlari menuju polisi yang mengawasi jalanan di pinggir jalan. Ia berpikir tak ada salahnya mencoba pertolongan Muggle. Justin dan ibunya menjaga jarak dari dua polisi itu, dan ketika dua Pelahap Maut itu semakin mendekat, Justin segera mendekat pada para polisi.

"Pak, tolong! Mereka dari tadi membuntuti kami!" seru Justin, membuat beberapa orang menoleh. "Mereka orang jahat!"

Dua Pelahap Maut berpakaian Muggle itu berhenti dan akan melarikan diri, tapi kedua polisi kekar itu lebih sigap. Para Pelahap Maut itu meronta dan itu dimanfaatkan Justin dan ibunya untuk kabur. Namun belum begitu jauh, ia mendengar kegaduhan dan ia tahu para Pelahap Maut sudah berhasil meloloskan diri.

Justin terus mendorong ibunya berlari melewati jalan-jalan lain yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Mama masuk!" perintah Justin. Ia mendorong ibunya masuk ke sebuah supermarket. "Jangan kemana-mana dan tenanglah! Nanti aku jemput!"

Justin terpaksa melakukannya karena ibunya tak bisa segesit dirinya. Ketika Justin menoleh ke belakang, dua Pelahap Maut sudah nampak. Mereka mulai mengambil tongkat sihir mereka dan Justin terpaksa melakukan hal sama. Ia lalu berbelok di jalan yang lumayan sepi ketika para Pelahap Maut mulai meluncurkan serangan.

Justin memang penyihir ingusan, tapi berlatih di Laskar Dumbledore membuatnya lebih pintar melawan. Ia melancarkan mantra pelindung, gesit menghindari serangan, dan melancarkan serangan. Dalam keadaan kepepet seseorang bisa mengeluarkan potensi terbaiknya dan itu terjadi pada Justin. Ia tidak pernah merasa seberani ini sebelumnya. Ia tidak begitu takut dan begitu lihai menghindari serangan.

Setidaknya di sini tak ada Muggle, batin Justin.

" _Protego_!" seru Justin. Seleret sinar meluncur keluar dari tongkatnya, memberikan perlindungan dari para Pelahap Maut itu. " _Protego Maxima_!" raungnya lagi.

Seluruh serangan Pelahap Maut memantul dan berbalik menyerang mereka. Begitu perlindungan Justin habis, Justin segera menyerang mereka membabi buta dengan mantra _Stupefy_. Kedua Pelahap Maut itu langsung ambruk. Setelah memastikan mereka tak sadarkan diri, Justin mendekati mereka dan merapalkan mantra _Obliviate_.

"Kalian tak akan ingat kalau kalian Pelahap Maut," gumam Justin, berharap mantranya berhasil. Ia tak pernah menggunakan mantra ini sebelumnya.

Justin menarik napas lega. Ia bersender di tiang listrik terdekat sekadar melepas penat. Ia kira tak ada yang melihatnya, namun ia salah. Di ujung gang, ia melihat seorang pria tua. Pria itu menatapnya sangat ingin tahu. Justin segera berdiri tegak dan menyembunyikan tongkat di belakangnya.

Pria itu mendekatinya tanpa takut. Pikiran Justin langsung bereaksi. Tak ada salahnya menggunakan mantra hilang ingatan pada pria itu juga.

"Oh, jangan," kata pria itu segera. Mata abu-abunya terpancang pada tangan Justin yang sudah bersiap menarik keluar tongkatnya. "Jangan beri aku mantra _Obliviate_. Aku bukan orang jahat seperti mereka."

Justin melongo. Tentunya Muggle tidak akan membicarakan mantra _Obliviate_ seringan makan kerupuk.

"Betapa cerobohnya kau menggunakan sihir di daerah Muggle!" bisik pria itu, penuh dengan nada teguran. "Untungnya tak ada Muggle yang melihatmu."

"Anda bukan Muggle?" kata Justin segera. Pria itu mengangguk. "Anda melihatku menghadapi mereka?" tunjuk Justin pada para Pelahap Maut yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Iya, dan tolong lanjutkan omongan kita di tempat lain," balas si pria, matanya mengawasi sekitar. "Tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum para Muggle mengira kau menyerang dua orang itu."

"Memang aku yang menyerang mereka." Justin nyengir. "Tapi kita harus menjemput ibuku dulu. Aku meninggalkannya di supermarket supaya aman."

Ibu Justin luar biasa lega mendapati anaknya kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Hanya saja ada beberapa luka kecil yang membuat ibunya agak histeris.

"Mama, tenang. Aku kembali. Ayo kita pergi sebelum kita menarik lebih banyak perhatian."

Pria tua itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Irakli. Ia akan membawa Justin dan ibunya ke tengah-tengah komunitas sihir Georgia, yang pintu masuknya tak jauh dari situ. Pada kenyataannya mirip seperti pintu masuk ke Diagon Alley. Dalam sekejap mereka bertiga sudah memasuki perkampungan penuh penyihir.

Irakli membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Ia tinggal sendirian. Istrinya telah meninggal dan putranya tinggal di tempat lain. Di rumah Irakli mereka baru bebas menceritakan segalanya.

"Tentu saja kami mendengar kabar dari Inggris yang sedang dalam bahaya," Irakli buka suara. "Tapi tidak banyak memengaruhi kami. Disini kami relatif hidup aman."

Justin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu membuang napas keras-keras. Baru kali ini setelah beberapa lama, ia benar-benar merasa aman.

"Aku dengar tentang kematian Grogorovitch sang pembuat tongkat sihir. Ia tinggal jauh dari sini dan ular itu tentu tak ada urusan dengan penyihir Georgia."

" 'Ular itu'?"

"Orang yang kalian sebut dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa," Irakli memberi tahu. "Lebih aman memanggilnya dengan nama lain karena di saat genting seperti ini, kurasa menyebut namanya bisa saja berbahaya."

"Anda benar-benar penyihir bijaksana dan pandai," puji Justin.

"Boleh kulihat tongkat sihirmu, Nak?" pinta Irakli. Justin memberikan tongkatnya, kemudian Irakli menilainya. "Kau pasti membelinya dari Ollivander, kan? Kini setelah Gregorovitch tiada, sepertinya Ollivander bisa jadi jadi sasaran juga. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja."

"Apa Anda kenal mereka berdua? Gregorovitch dan Ollivander?"

"Aku kenal mereka. Kami pernah sama-sama ikut pertukaran pelajar. Aku dan Ollivander, masing-masing mewakili sekolah kami ke Durmstrang."

"Anda dari Beauxbatons?"

"Bukan."

"Kalian di sini punya sekolah sihir sendiri kalau begitu?"

"Ah, sekolahku yang dulu sekarang telah tiada. Cuma sekolah kecil. Pemerintah memutuskan menutupnya dan menyekolahkan anak-anak sini ke Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons. Sekarang cuma ada tiga sekolah sihir di Eropa."

Selama berbulan-bulan Justin dan ibunya hidup relatif damai di tengah-tengah masyarakat sihir Georgia. Mereka berdua berusaha tampil tak mencolok, terutama ibu Justin. Namun lama kelamaan identitas mereka sebagai orang asing diketahui banyak orang. Mereka tak bisa sembunyi selamanya. Ada yang menerima dengan terbuka, namun ada juga yang ketakutan dan marah. Mereka tidak mau Justin dan ibunya membawa petaka yang dibawa dari Inggris.

"Kuyakinkan pada kalian, aku bukan buronan!" kata Justin. "Aku hanya korban salah sasaran. Aku bukan orang penting."

Untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, Justin melakukan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghasilkan uang. Jadi penjaga di toko Irakli, jadi pelayan di kedai, jadi pencuci piring, sampai menjadi kasir di supermarket Muggle. Apapun untuk menunjang hidupnya di sini. Untungnya banyak orang disini yang bisa bahasa Inggris.

Namun seaman apapun hidupnya disini, kehidupan di Inggris yang ditinggalkannya mengusiknya. Bagaimana kabar teman-temannya? Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Apakah benar-benar akan ada perang? Lama-lama ia merasa tidak enak hati. Ia aman di sini sedangkan orang lain ketakutan di negeri mereka.

Namun ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan ibunya.

"Justin, jangan pernah lagi kembali ke dunia gila itu. Berjanjilah."

"Dunia gila… maksud Mama, dunia sihir?" Ibunya mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang ini kita tinggal di mana? Dunia sihir, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi ini hanya sementara. Setelah Inggris aman, kita akan pulang. Ke dunia kita yang sesungguhnya. Dan jangan menoleh ke belakang lagi."

Justin menatap ibunya yang sudah mulai sedih lagi. "Andaikan papamu masih ada di sini. Mama tidak peduli kita ini pelarian atau tidak, pokoknya kita bertiga bisa berkumpul bersama."

Justin menggapai tangan ibunya. Ia berpikir keras harus mengatakan apa.

"Harusnya kami tidak membiarkanmu pergi waktu itu," lanjut ibunya. "Harusnya kau tidak pergi ke sekolah itu. Harusnya kau sekolah di Eton saja. Kami bangga dengan apa pun keadaanmu, bahkan jika kau seorang Muggle."

.

xxx

Belakangan ini koin Laskar Dumbledore yang dibawa Justin dalam pelariannya semakin sering menghangat. Bukannya selama beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah, hanya saja belakangan ini menjadi semakin sering. Koin menghangat yang berarti dilaksanakannya pertemuan anggota. Justin diam-diam menangis mengingat ini. Betapa ia rindu dengan kehidupannya yang lama, dan betapa ia merasa seperti pengecut.

 _Tapi aku kelahiran-Muggle. Aku tidak bisa bertemu mereka. Aku tidak dibolehkan sekolah_ , batin Justin. Dan itu sedikit menghiburnya.

Namun di suatu hari menjelang larut malam, koin itu menghangat lagi. Bukan sekadar menghangat, tapi juga memanas. Belum pernah koin itu sepanas ini. Ini pertanda buruk, batin Justin. Ia akan mengingatnya. Awal Mei 1998 dan ketika itu Irakli yang belum tidur langsung merangsek ke kamar Justin.

"Justin, perang mulai berlangsung! Lokasi pusatnya di Hogwarts! Adikku di Inggris mengabariku barusan lewat perapian!"

Justin langsung berdebar. Perang benar-benar telah terjadi. Di Hogwarts! Berarti Harry Potter ada di sana. Dan di sana penuh dengan murid tak bersalah.

Justin langsung bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia hanya menyambar jaket dan tongkat sihirnya. Masih mengenakan piama, ia memakai sepatu dan bergegas ke perapian di lantai satu.

"Kau tidak melarangku, kan?" kata Justin. Irakli menggeleng. "Tolong jaga ibuku. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku janji."

Takut Irakli tiba-tiba berubah pikiran, Justin buru-buru mengambil bubuk Floo dan menghilang. Irakli pernah bilang kalau jaringan Floo ini tersambung ke rumah adiknya di Godric's Hollow.

Beberapa menit kemudian Justin tiba di perapian adik laki-laki Irakli, Georgi. Ia dan istrinya mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dan terkejut mendapati Justin ada di perapian mereka.

"Selamat malam dan maaf mengganggu! Saya Justin yang sedang tinggal di rumah Irakli. Saya murid Hogwarts," cerocos Justin sebelum kedua penyihir tua itu menanyainya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Justin?" kata Georgi.

"Saya mau ke Hogwarts. "

"Kau yakin, Nak? Perang mulai meletus disana."

"Ya!" Justin mengangguk. Ia keluar dari perapian dan segera ber-Apparate ke Hogwarts. Ia memikirkan lokasi yang sesuai. Ia berpikir akan lebih aman ber-Apparate di sisi luar kandang burung hantu Hogwarts.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet the Muggle-born: Justin Finch-Fletchley**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K. Rowling. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

Aroma udara malam Hogwarts memenuhi hidungnya. Untuk sesaat Justin merasa bernostalgia dan itu mulai membuatnya sedih, namun tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Ia sudah kembali ke Hogwarts dan bertekad membantu sebisanya. Lagipula ia sudah pernah melumpuhkan dua Pelahap Maut dewasa.

Ia mengendap-endap memeriksa situasi. Begitu aman, ia langsung berlari cepat. Hogwarts dari kejauhan tampak menyedihkan. Suara-suara bercampur baur dan banyak api di sana-sini. Tiang-tiang gawang di lapangan Quidditch roboh dan tribunnya terbakar.

Justin hati-hati sekali dengan langkahnya. Salah-salah ia bisa berhadapan dengan Pelahap Maut dan sepertinya bukan pertanda baik. Lamat-lamat ia mendengar nama Harry Potter disebut-sebut oleh sekawanan Pelahap Maut. Dari kejauhan ia melihat rumah kaca diserbu Profesor Sprout dan kawanan murid. Tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaan, ia berlari cepat menuju mereka.

"Oh, Justin!" teriak Profesor Sprout kaget ketika mereka berpapasan di pintu. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan pot Mandrake yang dibawanya. "Cepat pakai penutup telinga dan bawa satu pot Mandrake!"

Justin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Bersama-sama mereka berlari melintasi lapangan. Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding sementara segerombolan Pelahap Maut mulai memasuki Hogwarts. Dengan aba-aba Profesor Sprout, mereka menarik Mandrake dari potnya dan melemparkan mereka ke arah Pelahap Maut. Selagi para Pelahap Maut berhadapan dengan tangisan Mandrake yang memecah gendang telinga, Justin dan rombongannya masuk ke dalam kastil sambil melempar mantra. Di dalam mereka tetap bersama Profesor Sprout, mencoba mengatasi siapa saja Pelahap Maut yang mereka jumpai.

Di dalam kastil ia bertemu lebih banyak orang dewasa dan para murid. Disana ia bertemu murid-murid kelahiran-Muggle lain: kakak-beradik Creevey dan pelarian juga seperti dirinya, Dean Thomas.

"Bagaimana ibumu? Kalian pergi ke mana?" tanya Dean.

"Kami pergi ke Georgia," jawab Justin, melepas penutup telinganya dan menggantungnya di leher.

"Brilian!" seru Dean.

Pada saat itu Seamus Finnigan bergabung bersama mereka. "Justin! Darimana saja kau? Aku tak melihatmu di Ruang Kebutuhan tadi."

"Aku barusan datang dari Georgia. Aku mengungsi ke sana bersama ibuku."

"Oh, bagus," tiba-tiba Seamus terdengar agak sinis. "Pasti kau hidup enak ya di sana? Yang lain sudah di sini lebih awal."

"Jelas saja, mereka sudah ada di sekolah dari awal!" timpal Justin jengkel, tak mengerti dengan sikap Seamus. Mungkin ia sedang kalut karena suasana perang.

"Dean juga dalam pelarian, tapi dia toh tetap kemari," ujar Seamus. Ia mengamati penampilan Justin dalam jaket Mugglenya.

"Sebut aku Hufflepuff pengecut, aku tidak peduli," kata Justin akhirnya.

Seamus masih tampak tak berkenan, tapi kemudian Dean maju membelanya. "Justin sudah berani dengan caranya sendiri. Ia sendirian melindungi ibunya, melarikan diri menghindari Pelahap Maut yang mengejarnya sampai luar negeri."

Seamus agak mati kutu dan itu mencegah Justin bicara lebih banyak lagi. Profesor Sprout mengingatkan mereka agar tak bertengkar di situasi sekarang. Mereka bisa ngobrol lebih banyak nanti.

Sepanjang sisa malam Justin berusaha menemui siapapun teman yang bisa ia temui. Bisa ditebak bahwa teman-temannya di Hufflepuff macam Ernie, Susan, dan Hannah sangat senang bisa melihatnya kembali. Mereka bicara banyak di sela-sela pertempuran, namun tetap waspada dan tidak mau lengah. Namun di sisi lain Justin tak ingin mengingat banyak kejadian malam ini. Di samping perang bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan, diam-diam ia ingin menuruti ibunya. Sudah berbulan-bulan ia mempertimbangkan ini: ia akan meninggalkan dunia sihir.

Diam-diam Justin berurai air mata, namun segera dihapusnya. Ia tak ingin dilihat teman-temannya dan air mata mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya untuk membantu memenangkan perang.

Pada akhirnya ketika perang dimenangkan dan Voldemort serta kroni-kroninya dikalahkan, Justin jatuh terduduk lesu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia akan sangat merindukan Hogwarts. Kalau ingin, ia mau tidur di asrama Hufflepuff untuk terakhir kali. Setelah itu ia bisa pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapa pun. Namun ini sudah menjelang pagi dan ibunya pasti mencarinya.

Setelah makan ala kadarnya, ia mencari-cari tiga sahabatnya, tapi tak menemukan mereka. Baguslah, batin Justin. Namun di sisi lain ia ingin melihat mereka untuk terakhir kalinya.

Matanya menangkap sosok Harry Potter di sisi lain aula. Justin bangkit dan memberi ucapan selamat padanya, juga pada Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger. Ia juga mengucap selamat tinggal yang dibalas ala kadarnya karena mereka sendiri kecapekan. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu jika ucapan itu benar-benar diniatkan untuk selamat tinggal yang sesungguhnya.

Justin berjalan tertatih keluar kastil. Kakinya nyeri dan ia terluka di beberapa tempat. Di dekat pintu keluar ia bertemu tiga orang yang tadi dicarinya.

"Justin! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Susan. Rambut merahnya tampak panjang sebelah. Serangan telah memotong rambutnya dengan potongan tidak simetris.

"Aku mau pulang," jawabnya.

"Ke Georgia?" Hannah maju mendekat. Justin mengangguk. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kau masih tampak lemah."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku… selamat tinggal."

Ernie buru-buru maju memeluknya, menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali. "Kirim surat. Kabari kami kalau kau dan ibumu baik-baik saja."

"Benar," giliran Susan. "Kami mungkin akan main ke rumahmu setelah kau kembali ke Inggris. Iya, kan?"

Ernie dan Hannah mengangguk. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang menyangka niat Justin yang sesungguhnya.

Justin menyeka air matanya yang keluar lagi. Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang. Seperti kata ibunya, ia tidak boleh menengok ke belakang. Di jembatan, Justin berhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil koin LD dari sakunya. Menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, Justin lalu membuangnya ke dasar jurang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan membakar buku-buku pelajarannya, ia tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ia akan tetap menyimpan tongkat sihirnya.

Kemudian Justin berjalan terpincang lagi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

xxx

Hari sudah benar-benar pagi ketika Justin tiba di rumah Irakli. Ia langsung mendapati wajah ibunya yang sangat cemas. Ketika melihat anaknya, sang ibu langsung mengomel. Betapa ia sudah memperingatkan Justin agar tidak kembali ke dunia sihir Inggris dan betapa cerobohnya dia.

"Ibumu sangat marah padaku tadi," kata Irakli.

"Maafkan aku, Mama. Tapi sekarang aku kembali, kan? Aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" Justin meyakinkan ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau terluka, Nak!" kata ibunya terguncang.

"Cuma luka biasa. Anak laki-laki bukan anak laki-laki kalau tidak pernah terluka."

"Kau bicara omong kosong!"

Seperti keinginan ibunya, mereka berdua akan kembali ke Inggris dan hidup normal sebagai Muggle. Di malam perpisahan, Irakli membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dengan mengundang tetangga. Para tetangga ikut berbahagia karena akhirnya tidak ada lagi teror di dunia sihir.

Justin dan ibunya akan terus mengenang jasa Irakli walau setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Justin dan ibunya meninggalkan Georgia dalam damai dan memasuki Inggris dengan sukacita. Sang ibu sudah benar-benar merancang masa depan sang anak, yang tentu saja jauh dari bayang-bayang sihir.

"Kau bisa datang ke Kementerian Sihir dan meminta mereka membuatkan surat kelulusan dengan ijazah sekolah Muggle. Memang bukan dari Eton, tapi setidaknya kau bisa mencoba masuk universitas yang bagus," ucap ibunya. "Dan lihatlah, pramugari itu cantik sekali. Mama tak keberatan punya menantu seperti itu."

Justin melempar tatapan tajam pada ibunya, yang dibalas cekikikan. Namun Justin lega. Setidaknya sang ibu sudah ceria kembali setelah sekian lama berada dalam kesuraman.

Setelah itu Justin pergi ke Kementerian Sihir dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia segera pulang karena tidak ingin bertemu siapapun yang dikenalnya. Untung Kementerian tidak mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan darinya. Justin bilang ia hanya ingin menuntut ilmu Muggle. Ia senang belajar.

Pada akhirnya Justin dan ibunya pindah rumah. Ibunya membuka usaha dari sisa-sisa uang mereka dan memulai kehidupan dari awal. Selagi kuliah, Justin berusaha bekerja paruh waktu agar tak merepotkan ibunya.

Pada akhirnya Justin lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus. Dan ibunya kembali menyinggungnya tentang mencari istri.

.

xxx

"Apa kenangan terburukmu, Justin?" ucap gadis bernama Helena itu. Mereka bertemu kembali sepulang kerja.

"Kenangan terburuk?" Justin heran.

Helena tertawa. "Aku sudah tahu kenangan terbaikmu. Sekarang aku ingin tahu kenangan terburukmu."

Justin berpikir, lalu mengatakan hal yang baru kemarin ia pikirkan. "Kenangan burukku adalah ketika aku berada dalam ketakutan dan terpaksa meninggalkan dunia yang kucintai."

Helena mengernyit, namun kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak berani menginvasi perasaan terdalam Justin kalau bukan Justin sendiri yang cerita. Ia harus berhati-hati atau Justin tak akan tertarik padanya lagi. Ia sudah mendapat wanti-wanti ini dari ibu Justin.

Justin pulang dalam keadaan capek. Hari sudah memasuki malam ketika ia membuka pintu rumah dan mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Jujur saja Justin galau beberapa hari ini. Bukan hanya karena soal jodoh. Helena membuka kembali ingatannya dengan bertanya apa kenangan terbaiknya. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke memori yang baru diingatnya kembali kemarin, tapi pikiran itu berkali-kali menyita pikirannya.

"Bagaimana Helena?" tanya ibunya sambil duduk di meja makan, bergabung dengan anaknya.

"Baik," ucap Justin seadanya. Sang ibu menangkap firasat bahwa sang anak masih tidak berminat pada Helena. Ia menghela napas berat.

Justin tidak memerhatikan ekspresi ibunya. Tatapannya kosong ke depan, dan tersentak ketika pintu geser di hadapannya bergeser dengan sendirinya. Tak hanya Justin, ibunya juga ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Pasti kena angin," kata ibunya berusaha berpikir logis. Namun siapapun pasti tahu pintu itu terbuka secara tak wajar. Tak ada angin yang begitu kuat di luar. Memberanikan diri, ibunya menutup kembali pintu geser yang memisahkan dapur dengan taman belakang itu.

Di masa lalu ibu Justin agak paranoid dengan yang namanya hantu. Ada kejadian aneh sedikit langsung dikaitkan dengan hantu. Namun kelamaan ia tahu siapa 'biang keroknya'. Bukan hantu, melainkan anaknya sendiri. Mereka sekeluarga akhirnya tahu kenapa di saat tertentu piring menggeser sendiri atau saluran TV berpindah sendiri.

Dan di saat aneh seperti tadi, ibunya berusaha berpikir itu ulah hantu. Sebenarnya agak aneh berpikir seperti ini, mengingat ia sendiri sudah sangat lama tidak berpikir seperti itu. Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah Justin, yang segera menangkap maksud ibunya.

"Aku lapar. Aku ingin makan," kata Justin segera. Mereka lalu makan dalam diam. Masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan hal yang sama. Mengapa setelah begitu lama Justin menampakkan kembali sihir tanpa tongkat, seperti ketika ia kecil dulu. Tapi itu dulu waktu Justin masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti dan mengontrol. Namun setelah Justin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan sihir, nyatanya pemuda itu bisa melakukannya kembali. Setelah begitu lama, kemampuan itu muncul lagi…

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Nak?" tanya ibunya hati-hati.

"Tidak ada," kata Justin, masih menatap makanannya.

"Dengar," kata ibunya segera. "Kalau kau tidak ingin lanjut dengan Helena, kau bisa berhenti."

Justin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia merasa aneh. "Lalu mencarikanku perempuan lain?"

"Tidak kalau kau memang tidak ingin."

Entah Justin harus bersyukur atau tidak, tapi ia mengiyakan. Sehabis makan ia berjalan bagai robot yang nyaris kehabisan sumber energi ke kamarnya. Ia merasa hampa. Perasaan aneh itu juga masih ada. Pintu geser tadi, kenapa membuka sendiri? Orang waras mana pun pasti sadar ada yang tidak wajar. Mungkinkah hantu?

Atau mungkin itu _memang_ ulah dirinya sendiri?

Justin ingin menyangkal, tapi mau tak mau tuduhan itu tetap harus dialamatkan padanya. Ia tadi memandangi pintu itu lama. Memang pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, tapi begitulah yang kadang terjadi padanya di masa lalu, khususnya ketika ia belum masuk Hogwarts. Ketika sedang risau, bahkan ketika bahagia pun, ia bisa membuat berbagai hal aneh terjadi.

Tapi sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir menggunakan sihir. Sejak perang berakhir. Ia berhasil hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai Muggle biasa.

"Aku bukan penyihir." Tanpa sadar Justin mengulang kalimat itu. Kalimat yang ia sering ucapkan di awal-awal kehidupan barunya sebagai Muggle dulu. Kalimat afirmasi yang berhasil mengubah dirinya.

"Aku bukan penyihir," katanya lagi. Ia katakan itu berulang-ulang. Ia meyakini bahwa seorang Muggle tetap seorang Muggle. Penyihir tidak akan terlahir di keluarga Muggle. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang darah-murni pembenci Muggle: kelahiran-Muggle bukanlah penyihir. Mereka hanya mencuri sihir dari penyihir lain. Atau kalau tidak, leluhur mereka pastilah yang mencurinya, lalu kemampuan itu baru menurun di beberapa generasi setelahnya.

.

xxx

Justin terbangun pada pagi harinya dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur masih dengan memakai pakaian kerjanya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak mandi dulu? Dan bagaimana bisa kamarnya berantakan?

Justin buru-buru bangkit dan langsung mengecek apakah ada yang hilang. Apa semalam ada perampok? Ia lalu mengecek keberadaan ibunya, yang syukurlah, baik-baik saja dan baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Justin, Nak, ada apa?" tanya ibunya. Ia heran dengan keadaan anaknya.

Justin bernapas lega. "Tidak apa-apa." Ia memutuskan tidak menceritakan tentang kamarnya yang berantakan. Itu pasti ulah sihirnya lagi yang tidak bisa dikontrolnya.

"Kau tampak berantakan," kata ibunya prihatin. Diletakkannya tangannya di dahi Justin, dan segera terlonjak merasakan kening anaknya yang panas. Ibunya segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan menyuruh Justin tidak masuk kerja.

Justin kembali ke kamar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya demam. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Berantakan. Tidak mungkin ia membuat kamar berantakan dalam keadaan tidur. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dan ia kecapekan. Mungkin saat itulah ia membuat kamarnya berantakan tanpa ia sadari.

Justin duduk di tepi ranjang, masih mengamati kamarnya. Ibunya sudah turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan air hangat. Setidaknya di sela waktu sebelum mandi ia harus merapikan kamarnya.

Namun ia merasa letih dan lemah untuk merapikannya. Ia masih duduk di situ sampai ibunya memanggil dari bawah. Tak kunjung dapat jawaban, langkah sang ibu terdengar menaiki tangga. Justin panik. Dan di tengah kepanikan itu, ia berkonsentrasi memandangi kamarnya dan dengan menahan napas, Justin menyaksikan sendiri bagamana kamarnya merapikan diri sendiri. Tepat ketika ibunya sampai di pintu, kamar Justin rapi kembali.

"Kau kenapa, Nak?" tanya ibunya mendapati Justin hanya bengong saja. Ibunya memandang berkeliling kamar dengan khawatir, dan entah kenapa, gagasan sihir Justin yang kembali muncul mengusik pikirannya lagi.

.

xxx

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan orang sakit. Hanya makan dan istirahat. Ia terlalu pening untuk membaca koran atau nonton TV. Ibunya sengaja tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga Justin. Untunglah setelah sore hari keadaan Justin jauh membaik. Kebosanan, ia minta izin untuk pergi ke luar mencari angin.

"Angin kok dicari, nanti sakit lagi, lho," gurau ibunya, tapi akhirnya ia mengizinkan. Justin ke kamarnya untuk siap-siap. Tanpa ibunya tahu, diam-diam Justin menyelipkan tongkat sihir ke jaketnya. Tongkat sihir yang lama sekali tidak disentuhnya. Tadi ia diam-diam mengambilnya dari gudang, di koper Hogwarts lamanya. Tertimbun di antara seragam dan alat-alat sekolahnya yang lain. Ia juga memakai mengambil sweter, syal, dan dasi Hufflepuffnya. Justin menumpuk kausnya dengan sweternya yang sekarang terasa agak sempit, memakai jaket, lalu menyelipkan syalnya ke balik jaket yang kemudian ia tutup ritsletingnya sampai atas.

Justin sendiri tidak mengerti apa tujuannya mengambil sweter, dasi, syal, dan tongkat sihirnya dulu. Tadinya ia hanya ingin sedikit nostalgia, tapi ia rasa itu akan melawan afirmasinya sendiri kalau ia bukan penyihir. Seharusnya dulu ia membuang tongkatnya seperti ia membuang koin LD-nya. Lalu ia membakar buku-buku pelajaran dan alat-alat sekolahnya. Selesai. Lalu ia bisa melanjutkan hidup sebagai Muggle dengan tenang.

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Di luar rumah, Justin membuka ritsleting jaketnya sampai bawah hingga menampakkan sweter dan syal Hufflepuffnya. Setidaknya ibunya tidak akan tahu. Ia lalu masuk ke kafe terdekat, memesan susu dan pai.

Justin memilih duduk di belakang kaca yang menghadap ke luar kafe. Ia suka duduk dalam posisi begitu. Dengan begitu ia bisa melihat keadaan di luar.

Baru diasadarinya pai yang dimakannya mengingatkannya pada pai yang biasa dimakannya di Hogwarts. Memang tidak mirip betul, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasa teringat kembali.

Jangan disini, batin Justin, ketika merasakan hidungnya nyeri. Ia tidak ingin menangis, setidaknya tidak di tempat umum.

Justin mengangkat wajahnya, dan saat itu pula, melalui pantulan kaca, ia menangkap pandangan seorang wanita yang langsung membuang muka. Bukannya tak tahu, hanya saja dari tadi ia sudah mengamati tingkah laku si wanita. Justin hanya berpikir mungkin saja wanita itu terpana melihat ketampanannya. Ia sudah biasa melihat perempuan yang seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan, entah kenapa Justin merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi wanita itu memakai syal yang nyaris menyembunyikan bibirnya, memakai topi yang tampaknya kebesaran, rambut yang dikucir ke belakang, dan memakai kacamata semi gelap.

Justin buru-buru menghabiskan pai dan susunya. Rasanya seperti tertarik kembali di masa ketika ia dan ibunya menghindari Pelahap Maut di Georgia dulu.

Tidak mungkin wanita itu Pelahap Maut, pikir Justin. Ia bernapas lega karena wanita itu tidak mengikutinya keluar, namun begitu membuka pintu kafe, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda yang mabuk.

"Kaupikir siapa kau?" bentak pemuda itu, membuat orang-orang di dalam kafe menoleh.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Selamat malam!"

Justin berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kafe, tapi pemuda itu masih emosi padanya. Jantung Justin berdegup. Walau sudah pernah terlibat dalam perang sihir dan melawan Pelahap Maut, tapi ia belum pernah berhadapan dengan orang mabuk.

Pemuda itu mengejarnya, dan sesaat sebelum pemuda itu menyerangnya dari belakang, Justin langsung menghindar ke samping. Itu membuat si pemuda terhuyung dan ia makin marah. Justin kaget ketika pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tajam dan berkilau. Pisau.

Saat itulah Justin menyesal kenapa ia tidak pernah belajar bela diri. Di tengah kekalutannya, Justin memutuskan untuk berlari. Namun pemuda itu punya tenaga ekstra yang tidak dikira Justin. Keringat dinginnya mulai bercucuran. Kepalanya pening lagi. Sebelum pisau itu mengenainya, tangan Justin meraba saku dalam jaketnya.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Terdengar suara benda terbanting. Pemuda itu tak lagi memegang pisaunya. Walau mabuk dan kurang fokus, tapi pemuda itu tampak bengong akan kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia memandangi Justin dan tongkat sihirnya bergantian, lalu tiba-tiba menjerit dan berlari hendak menyerangnya.

" _Stupefy_!"

Pemuda itu terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri. Seketika Justin merasakan takut. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu mati? Ia tak menyangka ia masih menggunakan sihirnya dengan baik menggunakan tongkat. Setelah memastikan sekitar aman, ia menghampiri pemuda itu.

 _Bagus, masih bernapas_. Tapi Justin hanya merasakan lega sebentar saja, sebab ia mendengar suara gemeresak dari semak-semak di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Wanita di kafe tadi. Ia setengah berlari ke arah Justin dan itu membuat Justin spontan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya lagi.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Justin tersentak ketika tongkat di tangannya terlepas. Dia telah dilucuti. _Oleh wanita di depannya._

"Sungguh ceroboh, memakai sihir di wilayah Muggle," ucap wanita itu, jelas dari mulutnya yang tertutup syal. Segera wanita itu mengingatkannya pada Irakli.

 _"Betapa cerobohnya kau menggunakan sihir di daerah Muggle!" bisik Irakli, penuh dengan nada teguran. "Untungnya tak ada Muggle yang melihatmu."_

"Siapa kau?" tanya Justin waspada. Wanita itu tak menjawab. Ia berdiri di depan pemuda yang pingsan itu lalu merapalkan mantra yang dikenal Justin. _Obliviate_.

"Hati-hati dengan tindakanmu. Menggunakan sihir pada Muggle akan menghadapkanmu pada Kementerian Sihir. Kau bisa disidang."

"Kau juga kalau begitu," kata Justin. "Siapa kau?" Ia sudah mengambil kembali tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada si wanita.

"Aku mengenalmu. Kau Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff."

Justin bosan dengan kemisteriusan wanita itu, tapi lama-kelamaan ia seperti mengenali suara wanita itu. Hannah? Susan? Bukan, bukan. Tapi siapapun dia, itu membuat Justin berdebar. Artinya ia telah menggunakan sihir terlalu jauh.

"Mari pergi dari sini sebelum orang-orang memergoki kita dengan orang yang pingsan itu." Hati-hati Justin mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kau boleh mengikutiku dengan tongkat terangkat seperti itu, kalau kau ingin waspada. Tapi aku bukan orang jahat. Dan saranku, simpanlah tongkat itu. Kau tak ingin ada Muggle yang melihat."

Mereka berjalan sampai memasuki kawasan ramai Muggle. Justin dengan hati-hati menyimpan kembali tongkatnya. Wanita itu dengan baik hati membelikan Justin susu hangat di suatu _food truck_.

"Mungkin kau tadi sudah minum susu, tapi kau tampak kepayahan. Minumlah susu lagi," kata wanita itu, tangannya memberi susu pada Justin. Tak mungkin wanita itu ingin meracuninya. Wanita itu langsung memberikan gelas susu itu begitu menerimanya dari si penjual.

Justin mengawasi wanita itu membayar susunya. Ia memakai uang Muggle dan tampak luwes melakukan transaksi. Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Wanita itu mengajaknya duduk di meja yang disediakan pemilik _food truck_. Tanpa berlama-lama, wanita itu melepas topinya, kacamata, kuncir rambutnya, dan menurunkan syalnya. Rambut cokelat mengembang terlihat dan ketika ia tersenyum, tampak gigi depannya yang agak besar-besar.

"Hermione Granger," gumam Justin setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Wanita di depannya menatapnya prihatin.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Justin. Semua orang mencarimu."

"Tidak ada yang mencariku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan kau atau Harry Potter."

"Kau pikir siapa itu Ernie, Hannah, dan Susan?" sedikit ada nada terguncang dalam suara Hermione. "Mereka kehabisan akal mencari keberadaanmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku?" ucap Justin gusar.

"Aku melihatmu bersama seorang wanita kemarin sore," jawab Hermione. "Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku membuntutimu. Kebetulan rumah orang tuaku tidak jauh dari sini."

Justin menghela napas berat dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. "Astaga!"

"Kau tidak berharap ditemukan siapa pun, kan?" tanya Hermione. "Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Dan apakah kau memang bekerja di kantor Muggle?"

Akhirnya Justin menceritakan semuanya.

"Berarti salam perpisahanmu dengan Harry, Ron, dan aku itu… Memang benar-benar salam perpisahaan?" kata Hermione lambat-lambat.

Justin juga bercerita tentang perasaannya yang tidak menentu akhir-akhir ini, juga tentang sihirnya yang mendadak muncul lagi.

"Kautahu, Justin, sihirmu itu mendesak keluar karena kau sengaja menahannya terlalu lama," jelas Hermione. "Kau akhirnya tak bisa mengontrolnya lagi. Kau kembali seperti waktu kecil dulu."

Justin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hermione bingung.

"Justin, jangan seperti ini. Kau tak akan bisa menahan sihirmu untuk tidak keluar selamanya. Percayalah. Apalagi aku juga kelahiran-Muggle sepertimu. Aku tahu kekhawatiran orang tuamu waktu kau membeku karena Basilisk. Percayalah, orang tuaku juga begitu. Aku juga anak tunggal sama sepertimu. Tapi kau tak bisa meninggalkan dunia sihir, Justin. Kau tak bisa mengabaikan kemampuan dirimu sendiri. Sekuat apapun kau menolaknya, kau tak akan bisa menyangkal fakta kalau kau penyihir."

Mereka bicara sepelan yang mereka bisa agar tak ada yang mendengar, tapi penjelasan Hermione begitu jelas dipahaminya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau memakai kembali sweter, syal, dan tongkat sihirmu? Sebenarnya itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya."

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, air mata Justin keluar dengan sendirinya. Hermione mengurut pundak Justin maklum, membiarkan pemuda itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

Justin pulang agak larut dan itu membuat ibunya khawatir bukan main. Tapi ibunya sama sekali tak menyangka ada Hermione bersamanya. Justin permisi untuk langsung tidur, tapi ia tahu Hermione tak segera pulang. Hermione berbicara lama pada ibunya di bawah.

Tak berapa lama, dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, menyusup masuk selembar surat. Tanpa mengambilnya, Justin sudah tahu surat apa itu dari tulisan di amplopnya. Itu untuknya. Dari Kementerian Sihir.

.

xxx

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Hermione kala itu. Dan hari ini, mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka, bertiga dengan ibu Justin, akan pergi ke Kementerian Sihir. Mereka akan menjalani sidang karena pemakaian sihir pada Muggle.

Memang bukan reuni yang bagus dengan dunia sihir. Justin merasa langkahnya berat, tapi seketika ia merasa seperti terlahir kembali ketika mendekati ruang sidang. Ia melihat wajah-wajah lama di sana.

"Para hadirin, Justin Finch-Fletchley!" seru Hermione bagaikan seorang MC.

Beberapa orang langsung menyerbunya, berebut memeluknya. Mata Justin dalam sekejap menjadi buram, tapi ia tahu siapa saja yang berbicara padanya.

"Kau jahat, Justin!" itu suara Susan.

"Kau kabur ke mana saja?" tanya Ernie.

"Hei, _mate_ , kau menghilang seperti hantu," giliran Seamus berbicara.

"Ke mana kau saat hari bahagiaku? Aku tak bisa mengontakmu," terdengar suara Hannah.

"Aku akan menjaga Hannah, tentu saja," kata sebuah suara. Justin menoleh pada suara itu. Astaga, itu Neville Longbottom!

"Jangan kaget begitu!" Hannah memberi tamparan kecil di wajahnya.

Justin tak bisa berkata-kata. Semua ini terasa tiba-tiba dan seperti mimpi baginya. Justin mencari-cari ke arah lain dan menemukan ibunya sedang duduk dikelilingi trio Gryffindor yang mengobrol dengannya dengan ramah. Syukurlah sang ibu luluh hatinya. Dan itu artinya ia akan kembali lagi ke dunia sihir selamanya.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Note: Terima kasih pada siapapun yang mau baca apalagi review (tapi bukan flame ya). Coba mengangkat tokoh Justin yang jarang banget (atau malah nggak ada?) muncul jadi tokoh penting di fandom harpot Indonesia. Apalagi tokoh kelahiran-Muggle yang sering diangkat siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione Granger, dan itu sudah terlalu mainstream XD**


End file.
